The present invention relates generally to the management of optical fibers, and, more specifically, to an integrated routing tray for fiber management between connectors.
Fiber optics have become increasing more popular in recent years. As the use of fiber optics has grown, a need for fiber management techniques has arisen. The management of optical fibers presents concerns than were not faced in conventional copper wire systems. For example, optical fibers require significantly greater care than do copper wires, as they cannot be bent sharply, crimped, or twisted. Thus, effective fiber management requires ensuring that the fibers are not subjected to bends greater than the minimum bend radius for the fibers (typically a 1xe2x80x3 radius) while at the same time assuring that the fibers are routed to the desired locations. It is also important to make certain that the fibers contain enough slack in their path to allow for easy connection of the fiber optic connectors on each end. Since optical fibers and their assemblies tend to be expensive, effective fiber management is critical to ensure the optical fibers within a system are not damaged during system installation and maintenance.
Further complicating fiber management is the use of multi-fiber connectors such as the Lightray MPX connector, manufactured by Tyco Electronics (Harrisburg, Pa.). Multi-fiber connectors are used to join a plurality of connectors using a single ferrule. For example, one particular type of Lightray MPX connector joins eight optical fibers using a single ferrule. While these connectors provide an efficient means of connecting multiple fibers, they also increase dramatically the fiber density in an assembly. Consequently, in applications where several multi-fiber connectors are used, many individual fibers need to be managed.
What is desired is a method and apparatus to limit the potential for fiber damage during installation, operation, and maintenance of a fiber optic system. In particular, applicants have identified the need for a compact, preassembled modular system which limits the degrees of motion freedom available to the installer during assembly of the system to reduce the chance of mismatched fiber connections and excessive fiber bends, twists, or pulling.
In accordance with the present invention, a modular fiber management system is provided that allows for quick and simple connection of multiple fibers to a host system, while at the same time reducing the possibility of mismatched fibers and protecting the fibers from damage during the installation process. Specifically, the fiber management system of the present invention limits the movement of its connectors so that the reach of a particular connector is restricted to a certain space relative to the system. Since its reach is restricted, the connector can only mate with a connector of the host system which lies within the certain space. It cannot mate with host connectors which lie outside the certain space. Preferably, the certain space of one connector is exclusive of the certain spaces of other connectors. This way, no two connectors of the fiber management system can mate with the same connector of the host system. The fiber management system of the present invention also creates defined routing paths for multiple fibers that control the bend radii of each fiber and thus eliminate fiber failures caused by exceeding fiber bend tolerances.
In the preferred embodiment, the fiber management system is modular and comprises: (a) a tray defining a set of first ports, a set of second ports, and paths interconnecting at least a portion of the first and second ports, the paths being configured to limit the bend radius of one or more fibers contained therein to no less than the minimum bend radius of the fibers; (b) one or more first connectors and one or more second connectors, each first connector being disposed in a first port, and each second connector being disposed in a second port, each connector having an x, y and z orientation such that the z axis is along the optical axis of the connector; (c) a plurality of fibers interconnecting at least a portion of the first and second connectors and lying in the paths, each fiber having a certain amount of slack between the first connector and the second connector; and (d) wherein each connector is limited in movement along its x y and z axes relative to the tray, each connector being limited in movement along its x and y axes by the port in which it is contained, and each connector being limited in movement along its z axis by the amount of slack in the fiber terminated in the connector.